The Doctor
by Mr. Zombie
Summary: A story based around Dr. Mario in a Super Smash Bros. Melee style story mixed with the storyline of Super Mario Bros. The Doctor is an insane version of Mario that will stop at nothing to further his experiments!
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm yes, the first story I have written in well over a year (I think). As which is notorious for my writing, there is strong langauge (although not TOO bad) and violence. Once again I am back from the dead, and hopefully I am living up to my name as Mr. Zombie. This website has changed quite a bit, and apparently the old movie-style rating has been replaced with video-game style. Interesting. Also, as a note if any of my fans from my previous writings happens to read this, I plan to fulfill my long lost promise and finish posting my DBZ story.  
**

**The Doctor**

This is a story based around Dr. Mario, the so-called Mario "clone." The basis of this story is that of Super Smash Bros. Melee style, as in the character's abilities are similar to that. In this tale of insanity, The Great Mario's reality will be questioned!

**Chapter I**

Mushroom Kingdom is safe once again! The Evil King Koopa's previous invasion of the Kingdom was thwarted thanks to the partnership of the Super Mario Bros. Bowser, angered and defeated, returns to his own dark world to reinforce his troops and begin preparations for his next assault on the Mushroom Kingdom. As Bowser flees in his Doom Ship, he shouts one last thing: "I'll get those damn plumbers!"

The Mushroom people rejoice in victory and celebrate the accomplishments of Mario and Luigi. One thing is certain though: Luigi still doesn't quite get enough credit as usual. Deep down Luigi holds great envy towards his brother Mario, who seems to always be in the spotlight while he himself stands in the shadows. This, however, he keeps to himself. Inside the Royal Castle, Luigi stands in the background as Mario is praised continuously by the inhabitants of the Kingdom, and they are even promising to erect statues of him!

_Complete madness_, Luigi thinks. _Mario could not have done it himself! But what if I were to step up and say something? They would become angry at me because the fools would feel I was greedy and wanting Mario's glory. His glory should be my glory._

In the background, Luigi's fists clench. Someday.

---

Miles outside of Mushroom Kingdom was also quite peaceful and quiet. For days the countryside had been ravaged by Bowser's invasion, but with the invasion gone life was back to normal. The sun was shining once again. However, in one area things were never normal, even with Bowser gone. A few hundred yards off the main trail to the Mushroom Kingdom was a cave, and within that cave no one knew what went on. At night those that were late returning to their homes often disappeared. And who was responsible? Nobody knew. However, sometimes a strange laughter could be heard coming from the cave. The laughter was similar to that of the Great Mario; however, it was darker and more insidious. More… evil sounding. They did not know what to make of it. They feared the cave and tried their best to avoid it at all costs.

Although the Mushroom people did not know, there was an insane doctor at work inside that cave. Enter the cave and a little ways there was a trapdoor, in the trapdoor was a long, brick hallway that led to a large wooden door. And inside that door was the madman's lab: a lab that was responsible for the countless deaths of many, and many insane experiments as well. Nobody knew it, but this was the lab of Doctor Mario.

The Doctor was only vaguely known by the people. In reality, they only thought he was a myth. Legend had it that Dr. Mario had been some kind of experiment by Bowser to create a replica of his nemesis Mario, and that the experiment had escaped. If this was true nobody knew. Mario himself had heard these rumors and shrugged them off as mere stories, something to scare children or something. So he never looked into it.

But Dr. Mario existed. Inside his lab he conducted dark experiments, sometimes with Toads and sometimes with Bowser's minions. His powers were unique. He was the victim of his own experiments. The Doctor had invented hundreds of drugs in pill-form; pills that enhanced ones mind and abilities, at the cost of going insane. But an average person could not handle such pills, but the Doctor was different. He became so addicted to his own pills that it was as if they became "one" with him. Using his own abilities that he had before the constant use of his "medicine," he fused his own powers with the powers of his pills. He suddenly had the power to create pills out of thin air and use them.

These pills could be any size and any color and have any kind of effect. Some large pills he could create that when thrown they would actually _explode_ on an impact. This was the Doctor's solution to the one thing he lacked with his Mario counterpart: the flame fist. Mario was notorious for his fire abilities, and Dr. Mario did not have these powers. However, these pills easily countered Mario's abilities.

His lab was quite large, with tubes and life-forms all over the place. He would constantly stay awake for weeks working on his mad experiments, and this just added to more of his insanity. Inside his lab Dr. Mario wore a white lab coat to conduct his experiments, but when he went out in the darkness to find his victims he wore a black trench coat to allow himself to blend in with the darkness more. He never went outside without his black coat.

One day the Doctor had come across a Koopa, and he decided to test a batch of psychoactive mind-control pills that he had just created. The pills worked: the Koopa became loyal to him and forgot any kind of loyalty he had with King Bowser. Instead of simply killing him like so many others, the Doctor decided to keep him as an assistant. Someone had to see his work of genius. Dr. Mario simply referred to him as: Koopa.

Lately the Doctor had quite a large supply of fresh victims, due to the invasion. However, with Mario thwarting the plans of King Koopa, they became smaller. Creeping across the land, Dr. Mario finally found his victim: a Mushroom Toad. Toad was quite a common name, and somehow the Mushroom people managed to know the differences between each person named Toad.

Toad had been out late due to the celebration of Mario. He hadn't wanted to leave so late, and would have stayed back at the Royal Castle, but there was work that had to be done. He could only hope that he made it back safely.

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't going to happen. Walking across the dark path a man stepped out of seemingly nowhere. Toad became frightened.

"Why hello," the Doctor said. "How are you tonight?"

His voice sounded similar to Mario's, but much like his laugh it was darker and more insidious. The voice of a man that was evil. If Mario had been evil and not good, he would have sounded like this.

"I'm j-just on my way home," Toad said. He was shaking.

Dr. Mario could sense his fear. He loved it.

"So you're afraid. Why is that? King Koopa is defeated after all," the Doctor told him.

"Uhhh, you're right. I just don't like the dark, that's all."

Dr. Mario took a step forward. "What a shame."

Then he leapt into the air and a large fist came crashing down on Toad. It didn't kill him, but it did knock him unconscious. The Doctor picked him up with one hand and threw him over his shoulder and dashed back to his lab. What new experiments awaited?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doctor**

**Chapter II**

Inside Doctor Mario's lab was pure madness. Toad had awakened on a steel table, his arms and legs strapped to it. The only thing he could move was his head. He got a good look at the place: lots of machines, metal floor and walls, small tubes, big tubes, most with liquid, and some with what looked like… Koopas inside?

Toad didn't understand. His mind could not comprehend what was going on inside this laboratory. This was the Doctor's domain. Toad watched as Dr. Mario went back and forth, and with what was surprisingly a Red Koopa, who followed every order that the Doctor gave him. Suddenly the Koopa saw him and immediately reported to his master:

"Doctor, the mushroom has awoke," he said.

Dr. Mario only shrugged. "I already know. You should already know that I keep track of each and every one of my projects. His time will come once my preparations are complete."

Koopa immediately went quiet after that. The Doctor would sometimes become angered whenever he talked too much.

Doctor Mario walked to the only wall section that was empty. He pressed a button and suddenly that section of the wall slid up into the ceiling and a giant, cylinder-shaped machine rolled out from a thick platform. It could easily fit a person inside, it was so large. Yes, this project was extra special and required much preparation. He had been working with mind control technology and had invented this. Basically the machine could only control the mind of those that were weak or those that were corrupted.

This all had to deal with the "Plan." The Plan was Dr. Mario's personal goal to get back the glory he once had. A glory that no one remembered, but would soon enough. The thought of his own grand strategy always brought a smile to his face. How excellent it would be!

After pressing several buttons on the machine it was ready. He walked over to Toad, who was trembling and had an extremely frightened look on his face.

"You should be honored Toad," Dr. Mario told him in that evil Mario voice of his. "You have become a part of the Plan."

Toad had no idea what the hell he was talking about. The straps came off and with one hand Dr. Mario lifted Toad and set him on his feet. He was confused.

"Take these pills," Dr. Mario ordered as two pills materialized into his hand. They were small pills with randomized colors. Toad, not wanting to anger the Doctor, did as he was told. A large grin appeared on Dr. Mario's face.

"Good, cooperation is good! You just took a powerful hallucinogenic drug created with my own specifications. It will help with the process."

Toad couldn't say a word. His mind was already altering. Even though he himself was a mushroom and quite immune to hallucinogens, this really fucked him up. It went past any kind of immunity he had thought to possess.

The Doctor picked him up again and this time tossed him into the machine. He didn't feel like struggling anymore. There didn't seem to be anything inside the cylinder capsule, but when the door slid closed he became engulfed in smoke and could see nothing. His mind was extremely altering now.

Dr. Mario in the meantime pulled out a microphone and began to speak into it:

"Hello Toad, I am Doctor Mario. You must be feeling quite well right now. I gave you life Toad!"

And then that laugh. That evil Mario laugh. He laughed into the microphone.

"There are two Mario's, the one you know all too well as your people's hero, and then me.

The so-called hero Mario is nothing but a fake, Toad. Don't you agree?"

Inside the machine, Toad muttered: "A… fake."

"Indeed Toad, he is responsible for eating hundreds of your species! He saves you because he considers you a delicacy!"

"That…. Monster," Toad replied.

"You follow Dr. Mario now, and you will help me kill the so-called Super Mario," Dr. Mario told him.

"Yes… I follow… The Doctor."

_Brilliant_, the Doctor thought. _My mind-control machine is a success!_

He opened the machine and Toad stood there motionless. His face or eyes held no expression. The Doctor walked up to him and ordered him back to the table. Toad obeyed without hesitation.

"A clear success," Dr. Mario said looking at him for a moment. Then he walked up to him and grabbed him again.

"Get the stove ready Koopa," The Doctor ordered. "We're eating fried mushroom tonight."

He grabbed Toad by the throat and began to pull his head apart from his body. Inside Toad's head he thought about how Mario was the one eating his people. It was not Dr. Mario. The Doctor was his master. Mario was a fake. And then… nothing.

The Doctor ate well that night, and it was the beginning of his plans. His mind had already predicted a victorious outcome; it was impossibility that Mario could outwit him.

---

Inside the Royal Castle, the Mario Bros. sat down for a nice pasta dinner. A lot of people showed up to greet them, including the Princess. She mostly talked to Mario though, and so did the others. Only a few said a word to Luigi, and it was very little.

_Damn him_, Luigi thought with an angered look. _He is taking far too much glory. What did he do so special then me?_

Suddenly Toad dashed through the crowd and approached the Great Mario.

"Mario! I cannot find my brother! He disappeared last night in the cave-area of the land I live at."

Mario looked at him and didn't really know what significance that had for him. "Calm down Toad, your brother probably took a wrong turn. You must remember, Bowser was recently defeated and this is a time of peace. He will turn up! HA! HA! HA!"

"But so many have perished—"

"Quit bothering me with such nonsense, you worry too much!" Mario shouted with a hearty laugh. He was in good spirits as usual.

Luigi, on the other hand, was silently plotting. Mario had remained uninterested in this for quite a while, and this was actually a matter of importance to the Mushroom People. It was the perfect opportunity for him to take the glory! Luigi knew of exactly the cave they were talking about. He would go there, find out what the hell was doing all the trouble, and take it out without Mario's help.

It was ingenious!

_Your days are numbered Mario,_ Luigi thought. And for once he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Doctor**

**Chapter III**

If there was one thing Koopa was good for, it was his cooking. Apparently whenever King Bowser ordered invasions of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Koopas would often feed themselves by capturing and killing Toad. Over time they became excellent cooks.

"As usual a fine meal," Dr. Mario told him. "Nicely done."

"Thank you, Master Mario," Koopa replied. He was glad to have done a good job. Praise from the Doctor was always a good thing.

Dr. Mario finished and then looked around his lab to see if any projects needed to be finished. Suddenly a loud siren went off inside the lab and a large view-screen rolled down from the ceiling and showed what looked like Luigi. Could it be? Dr. Mario had designed a security system specifically made to go against the Mario Bros. Basically, whenever Mario and/or Luigi entered the area within a mile radius, the Doctor was immediately notified. Extremely interested, he watched as Luigi stop and talk to some Mushroom people. . . .

---

They hovered around Luigi like what the Mushrooms usually did for Mario. Apparently this group at least recognized his victories. _It's about damn time_, Luigi thought.

"What brings you out here, Luigi?" one Toad asked.

"I'm here to investigate the cave, the one where some people have disappeared," Luigi told them in that Luigi-voice of his.

All of them gasped when they heard a mention of that cave. "Luigi, we suggest you inform the Great Mario to help you if you're going down there!"

That was definitely the wrong thing to say to Luigi. He clenched his fists and shouted, "I'm not the one that needs his fucking help!"

They all looked at him surprised, and Luigi decided that if he was going to save these people and get all the credit he would need to seem more calm.

"Sorry, it's just I tried to get Mario to help. . . but he said he didn't care about what was going on here," Luigi told them.

"He did?" several asked.

"Of course he did… hey, how about I go check out this cave. I can handle this myself. Rest assured, Luigi's to the rescue!"

They all smiled and Luigi went on his way. _Yes_, he thought. _I will be the hero!_

When he got a far enough distance, he laughed that Luigi laugh of his. The people behind him still heard it.

---

Now Dr. Mario sat in a large chair facing the large screen. He had just popped a couple pills and was feeling in good spirits.

"Interesting," he said aloud. "Luigi believes he can come here and face me alone?"

He had seen Luigi's reaction upon Mario's mentioning and knew it quite well. The Doctor already knew that Luigi envied his brother Mario. That would be the key to his Plan.

"This is turning out better then I expected," the Doctor told Koopa. "This will require a lot less work then I had previously calculated!"

And then he laughed, that loud Mario-like laugh that was evil.

---

As Luigi walked off the path he heard a strange laugh. One that sounded like his hated enemy Mario but not quite. Mario's laugh was always noticeable and heard, but this one stood out even more.Had his brother Mario somehow find out about his plans and had beaten him to the cave? Was that laugh there to mock him? Clenching his fists once again he ran towards the cave. Enough was enough! Fuck Mario's ideals! He was going to KILL his brother NOW.

---

"The time grows near, Koopa," Dr. Mario said standing up. He popped two medium-sized pills. These would help with his reaction time. "I will meet our guest. Begin preparations."

"Immediately," Koopa replied and went to work.

A large grin appeared on the Doctor's face as he opened the wooden door and stepped into the brick hallway. There was easily enough space here to provide a battleground without him having to go outside.

---

It didn't take long for Luigi to find the cave. Not only was it large, but it was extremely out of place. From the looks of it, the cave looks like it might possibly lead underground. He would soon find out. The inside was dark, but Luigi was used to the dark. He walked along and soon enough found a wooden trapdoor. He lifted it and looked inside: a brick hallway. Clearly there was something here.

By now Luigi was extremely alert, and when he jumped in he was already in a battle position. The hallway was actually lit up by electric lights, something Luigi hadn't expected. That, however, wasn't the important thing. The important thing was the guy in the white lab coat that looked like Mario! He ran up to him and stopped about ten feet in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here Mario?" Luigi demanded, and then added: "And what the hell are you wearing?"

Dr. Mario laughed. That was the laugh Luigi had heard just minutes before, and it sounded like Mario's but _wasn't_ Mario's. He was now feeling confused. What was going on?

"You just don't understand, Luigi," the Doctor told him. "I am not the Mario you know. I'm the REAL Mario."

Luigi's eyebrows rose. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Another laugh. "Of course you don't remember Luigi. How could you? I made sure you would forget! Look at things this way, Luigi. We both want to see an end to the one you hate so much."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Luigi asked. He definitely wasn't laughing if it was.

"A joke? Ha! Ha! Ha! This is more real then you think!"

Without warning Dr. Mario charged at Luigi and landed a sucker punch to the face. Luigi was knocked to the ground backwards but was back on his feet in no time. So it was a fight he wanted eh? He would give it to him! Green flame formed in his hand and he launched a green fireball aimed directly at the Doctor's face. However, the completely unexpected happened. In Dr. Mario's hand appeared a pill about the size of one's hand and he threw it at the fireball. It somehow cancelled it out!

"What!" Luigi exclaimed surprised.

Dr. Mario laughed and another pill formed and he threw it. The pill bounced on the ground and then headed right for him. Luigi was confused, and the pill bounced up right in his face. It actually formed some kind of explosion and it actually hurt! Mario had never known how to do that!

"You are a part of the Plan, Luigi," the Doctor informed him. "Why not give up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you have Mario's face! And that's one face I want to mutilate!" Luigi shouted at him and then charged. He promised he was going to kill Mario, and what a perfect opportunity to do it now!


End file.
